


Bad Boy

by MochiLexie



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Bottom Seonghwa, Fingering, M/M, Smut, blowjob, bratty seonghwa, top hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: Just some smut
Relationships: Hongjoong/seongwha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Bad Boy

“Have you been a good boy?” Hongjoong asked as he gently ran his fingers down Seonghwa’s spine, grinning when the boy shivered. “Y-Yes..I have been..” The younger kissed his lips, keeping his hands tight on Seonghwa’s ass. Giving him a squeeze every now and then. “Do you think you deserve a reward?” “Yes sir,” The elder whispered. “What’s underneath these boring pants?” Hongjoong asked as he began to unbutton the elders pants, pulling them off and tossing them to the side. “My my, you must’ve missed me a whole lot.” Seonghwa was wearing Hongjoong’s favorite lace panties, a small wet patch on the front where his aching bulge sat. “I did..can we..” The elder began to whine, shutting his eyes and squirming in his grip. “Ah ah, gotta wait baby,” Hongjoong said in a husky voice. “But..I don’t want to~...” Seonghwa whined, tears brimming his eyes. The younger grabbed him by his face and made him look at him. “I said you have to wait.” Seonghwa nodded with a little sniffle. “Can’t I have what I want first? Why do you wanna be selfish?” Hongjoong whispered against his neck, licking a long stripe up to his earlobe. “Hongjoong..” Seonghwa whimpered. The younger bit his lobe making the elder yelp. “That’s not my name now. What’s my name?” The elder blushed. “Sir..” Hongjoong nodded. “What do you need?” Seonghwa tightly gripped Hongjoong’s shoulders. “Can..can I ride you..?” The younger smirked. “Is that what you want?” “Yes sir..” Hongjoong reached over them and opened the bedside dresser. Giving Seonghwa intense eye contact, never looking for a second. Seonghwa on the other hand began to fidget and look everywhere else, blushing when his and Hongjoong’s eyes met. “Well too bad, you’ll have to wait and let me have my fun first,” Seonghwa let out a loud whine. “No no no no! I don’t wanna wait!!” He then slapped his hands over his mouth with wide eyes. Hongjoong pulled out a medium size bottle of lube and set it on the table, reaching back into the dresser. “Do you think you can talk back to me and still deserve your reward?” Seonghwa didn’t answer. “Answer me when I talk to you.” Hongjoong spat. “N-No sir…” Seonghwa whispered. “What was that? Couldn’t hear you bitch.” The elder flinched. “No sir!” Seonghwa said a little louder. “I think you need a punishment for that sudden outburst, don’t you think so too?” Seonghwa nodded. “Yes sir I’ve been bad and I’m sorry..” The elder rambled when Hongjoong brought out a cock ring and vibrator. The elders face turned white. He hated both items with a passion. “Please…sir...not those two..I promise I’ll behave better I promise!” Seonghwa begged, tightly gripping the bed. “No. You deserve this. If you take it off or try to turn the vibrations down I promise you that you won’t be able to walk for a long time.” Seonghwa gulped, sweat now beading at his forehead. “Do I at least get prepped..?” Seonghwa asked softly. “I’m feeling generous so yes, panties off now.” Seonghwa jerked off his panties and threw them across the room, spreading his legs wide for Hongjoong to have better access. The younger put a generous amount of lube on his fingers and a little on Seonghwa’s tight pink hole. The elder moaning at the cold lube. “Please please please…” He moaned, pushing himself down to where Hongjoong’s fingers were. The younger sent a slap to his thigh. “I won’t if you keep being so needy, needy little whore.” He shoved a finger into his tight hole all to his knuckle. The elder let out a loud yelp, throwing his head back. “What? This is what you wanted isn’t it whore?” The elder let out soft moans as Hongjoong wriggled his fingers, pulling it out then shoving it back in. “More more..” Seonghwa panted, gripping the bed sheets tightly as Hongjoong shoved in another finger. Now scissoring him. He didn’t have very long fingers but they were thick. “Sir please…” Seonghwa moaned, letting his hands scratch at Hongjoong’s shirt. Gripping it tightly, for sure gonna have wrinkles now. “Easy darling, don’t wanna ruin my shirt do you?” Seonghwa whimpered as the third finger was pushed in. “Did you play with yourself earlier? You’re not as tight as usual,” The elder looked away. “A finger or two..” Seonghwa said softly. “Anything else?” Seonghwa shook his head. “Good,” Hongjoong pulled his fingers out and wiped the lube off his fingers, reaching over and grabbed the vibrator. “If you cum before I say you can then you’ll be in for a very long night.” Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong slicked up the vibrator and shoved it into his waiting hole. “Hmm, let’s torture you for a bit. How about the highest level?”  
Seonghwa screamed. “No! I..I promise I won’t do it again!” Seonghwa said as tears flooded his eyes. “People break promises all the time.” And with that Hongjoong turned it up to the highest level. The elder threw his head back with a loud moan, gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. “I..I can’t!” Seonghwa huffed, his stomach tensing up almost instantly. “Too bad. I can get the cock ring if you can’t hold it in.” Hongjoong said as he twiddled it between his fingers. The elder nodded, biting his bottom lip as hard as he could. “If you say so,” The younger grabbed ahold of his throbbing length, sliding it on with ease. “God this is a pretty sight, if only I had my phone on me to save the moment.” Seonghwa moaned louder. “I h-have mine! On the table!” Seonghwa huffed, his body trembling as the vibrations ran through his body. “Perfect, don’t you go anywhere,” Hongjoong teased with a grin. “If I had the-ah..ch-chance Kim Hongjoong I would..nng I would personally fuck you over..” The elder huffed. “Such big talk when there’s a vibrator up your ass.” The younger said as he got the camera on and positioned himself to get a better picture. “Now don’t move or you’ll fuck it up. Smile~” Hongjoong smirked. The elder stuck his tongue out and let his eyes cross ever so slightly, drool running down his tongue and down his chin. Falling onto his aching length. The younger moaned at the sight. “Why don’t you put that mouth to good use?” The younger said as he undid his pants, slowly pulling his belt off and throwing it aside. Taking his time with the button and zipper. “Please please please..” Seonghwa choked out. “Boi if you don’t wait-“ Hongjoong slid his pants all the way off and stepped out of them. “Take my boxers off.” Seonghwa began to reach for them when Hongjoong grabbed him by his wrists. “With your mouth.” The ravenette blushed darkly, small whimpers leaving his lips as his face came closer to Hongjoong’s boxer band. “Quickly and I may consider turning the vibrator off.” Seonghwa took the band into his mouth and pulled it down the best he could. The white haired male only watched, groaning when he felt Seonghw’s hot breath against his length. “There you go, you know what to do,” The ravenette watched as Hongjoong reaches behind and turned the vibrator off making the elder sigh with relief. “Go on before I turn it back on,” Seonghwa immediately took him into his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly and moaning around his length. A groan came out from the white haired male, grabbing a fistful of Seonghwa’s hair and giving it a nice tug. “Bitch..” The elder let out a deep moan when Hongjoong bucked his hips making him choke slightly. “Am I too big for you? Can’t even swallow can you?” Seonghwa only stared up at him with glassy eyes. “Look at you,” He ran his fingers through Seonghwa’s black hair and gently tugged it back. “Can you take it all?” Seonghwa only moaned in response. “Well you better be. I’m not gonna go easy on you.” And with that he grabbed the back of Seonghwa’s head, keeping it still while he fucked Seonghwa’s mouth. The elder shut his eyes tightly and held onto Hongjoong’s hips to keep him up right. “Ah..keep it up..fuck…” Hongjoong threw his head back with heavy pants leaving his lips. “Shit...I’m close..” The younger didn’t last for very long when he was really riled up. The elder scratched at his tan skin as tears poured down his face. “A-Almost there...you’re not sucking hard enough..” Just two more thrusts and Hongjoong was done, shooting his hot sticky load down Seonghwa’s throat. He pulled out and watched as Seonghwa swallowed and coughed a few times. “You ready?” He nodded. “Lay back.” Seonghwa got back on the bed and laid back, now breathing heavily as Hongjoong stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside. Running his fingers through his white hair. The younger lined himself up with the elder and pushed in roughly. The elder moans grew louder and louder until Hongjoong’s hips touched his ass. Hongjoong sat there for a second while he adjusted to Seonghwa’s clenching and heat. The younger began to thrust, Slowly at first then building a little speed. Seonghwa bucking his hips as Hongjoong thrusted into him. “Haaa sir! Can I pleaseeeeeee take the cock ring off…” The younger took it off him and threw it. Wrapping his hands around his length and pumping it violently. “Ahh~ mmm ha..” Seonghwa moaned, pushing Hongjoong down onto the bed so he could ride him. “Ugh sir I’ve been waiting for this all day, been so excited,” The ravenette pushed himself down and threw his head back with a loud moan. “Oh fuck me!” He screamed when Hongjoong hit that bundle of nerves. The younger putting his hands on Seonghwa’s hips and bucking his hips up. “God you look so fucking hot like this,” Seonghwa put his hands on Hongjoong’s chest to keep him up right, one hand sneaking down to giving his length some attention. “I’m gonna come…” Seonghwa moaned. “Me too..” Hongjoong grunted. Just two more thrusts and he shot his hot load deep within Seonghwa while Seonghwa spilled over Hongjoong’s chest before collapsing onto him. Both panting heavily. “Next time, you’re bottom.” Seonghwa panted. “Agreed,”


End file.
